


Вредные советы

by WTF Dragon Age 2021 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Advice, Other, WTF Kombat 2021, Вредные советы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/WTF%20Dragon%20Age%202021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dragon Age WTF 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Вредные советы

Если вместе вы с командой  
В древний храм пришли сражаться  
И увидели в том храме  
Замечательный бассейн,  
Вы не слушайте, как Солас  
Дружно с Морриган вещают  
Что-то про источник скорби,  
Это сказки всё и бред!  
И не слушайте команду,  
Вы здесь главный — Инквизитор!  
Смело сапоги снимайте  
И ныряйте с головой!

Если ваш любовник милый  
Не стремится радикально  
Магов всех спасать от власти  
И храмовников лупить,  
Всё равно его пошлите  
Собирать для вас селитру,  
Чтоб взорвать красиво церковь.  
Он же добрый, он простит!

Если встретился в Киркволле  
Странный эльф в татуировках,  
Что чернее мрачной тучи  
И на магов зло шипит,  
Всё равно его вербуйте:  
Пусть характером и мерзкий,  
Но зато он собутыльник  
Очень даже ничего!

Если вас припёрла к стенке  
Разъярённая Кассандра  
И немедленно про Хоука  
Заставляет рассказать,  
Соглашайтесь лучше сразу —  
Вдруг ещё от злости лопнет?  
Главное, соврать красиво  
И с уверенным лицом.

Если сопартиец слился,  
Руку вашу прихватив,  
И пришлось под страшным гнётом  
Инквизицию свернуть,  
Не отчаивайтесь сильно,  
Будут новые герои!  
Им расхлёбывать всю кашу  
Точно будет тяжелей!


End file.
